Sunder
by Daytona44
Summary: Ouran isn't all that it seems and neither are the students that reside there. Sooner or later, secrets will have to be revealed but at what expense? And whose heart will suffer the cost in the end? Kyouya/Kaoru Tamaki/Hikaru


**A/N: So I can't help myself. I love Kyouya/Kaoru together so I thought I'd dabble in a fanfiction dedicated to their pairing. Also, with a side of Tamaki/Hikaru because Haruhi secretly didn't want either of them and they're funny together. That being said, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to OHSHC and it's brilliance. **

"Back so soon? I was certain they'd keep you longer, devilish twins," a melodic voice inquired with veiled amusement in his violet eyes, sparing the redhead look-a-likes once last glance before returning to his book. The slim blonde radiated nonchalance with his long legs draped over one arm of the push armchair and back pressed against the other. His blonde hair was gently tousled but those who knew the boy understood how much preparation and hair product it took into making the 'bedhead' look effortless.

"You know I couldn't stay away from you if I tried, m'lord," Hikaru shot back with a mocking bow before he moved forward and dramatically plopped onto the older boy's lap, the book falling to the ground as it's owner squawked indignantly before composing himself.

"Well, yes I suppose my disarming good looks were hardly matched in that destitute place they called a correctional facility," Tamaki spoke in his pompous tone, usually only reserved for seducing others to his side or when he was going on one of his vain tangents, spouting how beauty was the be-all-end-all crap. The blonde leaned in close to Hikaru as his finger propped the young teen's chin delicately, practically purring the last line as his hot breath teased the older twin's cheeks, "You just can't help but fall all over me, can you... Hikaru."

Hikaru's face flushed at the sound of Tamaki saying his name with such seductive tones before he remembered who he was talking too, prompting an eye roll from the devilish twin, which earned him a well-aimed push off of the blonde's lap. Tamaki continued to brush and smooth out his trousers as if Hikaru touching him left some filth behind, "That being said, Hikaru, please reign in your desires and refrain from touching me." He gave the boy on the floor a charming smile as he reached down to pick up his book again as if nothing had transpired.

Hikaru's right eye twitched in annoyance as his previous blush turned into a furious flush, "Puh-lease. If I desired anyone, it would be of the _female_ population. But now that I think about it, you are pretty feminine-looking. Maybe if you put on a nice wig, a little make-up, shave those legs..."

A satisfied smirk graced the redhead's lips when Tamaki's smug expression turned to one of childlike irritation; he swore Tamaki was about to stand up any minute now and literally stomp his foot like a two-year old. Glancing over to his younger brother to share in his personal victory over their "King", he furrowed his eyebrows at Kaoru's focused gaze. The younger twin seemed to be staring at something past Tamaki that was intriguing enough for him not to engage in their usual Tamaki-teasing. Hikaru followed his twin's distracted line-of-sight to a dark figure standing behind Tamaki's armchair, looking as if he was the devil sitting on the half-French boy's shoulder.

The lone presence was in the form of a tall, slender Japanese teen who seemed completely engulfed in writing something down in a plain black notebook. He dressed simply enough but far too professional for his age, his gray trousers and black button-up shirt (both designer brands, noted by the twins) contrasted greatly with Tamaki's casual lavender T-shirt and skinny jeans. The boy's dark raven hair hung loosely around his hidden eyes which were framed with thin silver-framed glasses. Yet despite his simple look there was something sinister about his aura.

Hikaru cleared his throat and rose to his feet as he headed back to his brother's side, not liking this new person already. Tamaki, watching the matching pairs of golden eyes inspect something behind him, smiled wide and gestured to the dark-haired boy as if his little spar with Hikaru never happened. "Ah yes, this here is Kyouya Ootori. We became friends while you guys were gone."

_Bipolar idiot..._ Hikaru thought to himself before what Tamaki said sunk in, his eyes widening in slight fear, "O-Ootori?"

Kaoru, still unusually quiet, simply tipped his head to the side as he continued to observe the focused teen, who had yet to look up and awknowledge their presence. For all Kaoru knew the boy could be a high-tech robot similar to those sci-fi movies Hikaru was so fond of since his face betrayed no human emotions and he hadn't spoken a word yet. And with the money the Suoh family had, Kaoru didn't doubt for a minute that Tamaki could own such a creation, even it if was absurd and unrealistic to think about. The younger twin's drifting thoughts snapped back to attention when said "robot" finally spoke, his voice smooth and like silk as it wrapped itself around Kaoru's body, making him feel lightheaded.

"It's good to know that my family's name can still cause such a reaction, let alone from a Hitachiin," Kyouya replied calmly, the light flashed off his glasses as he pushed them farther up his nose before he continued his writing, still not allowing his eyes the leave his precious pages just yet.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru made a move toward the collected teen but Kaoru's calming hand on his arm stopped him.

Instead of answering what Kyouya deemed an idiotic question on the redhead's part, he merely snapped his notebook close with a loud thwap and finally took a look at the infamous Hitachiin pair. His onyx eyes glanced at the loud one (Hikaru, if his memory served him correctly) for a brief moment before finally resting upon the quieter and more subdued twin, a slight tug upward of his lips being the only facial expression Kyouya had shown in the last fifteen minutes.

The quirking of lips directed at him made Kaoru blush and glance away as he scratched the back of his neck nervously, realizing he was far too focused on the older boy's lips than was polite for newly-made acquaintances. Kaoru's red cheeks did not go unnoticed by Hikaru who immediately went into protective big brother mode as he stood in front of his mirror counterpart, glaring at the bespectacled newcomer. Ootori or not, no one looked at his little brother like he was something to be consumed. _Damn Incubus..._

Kyouya's tug of lips transformed into a full-blown smirk at Hikaru's blatant protectiveness, "No need to protect your kin in such a dramatic fashion. I have no interest in corrupting your brother. Though I suspect he isn't as innocent as he appears..." Fully satisfied with Kaoru's look of utter shock and Hikaru's of lashed-out fury, the youngest Ootori turned to Tamaki and bowed slightly. "I'll see you at dinner, Tamaki. I have some business that needs attending to."

Tamaki, completely oblivious to the tension in the room, grinned up to his newest friend and leapt up to hug Kyouya, falling to the floor with a loud graceless thud when the brunette side-stepped the "attack".

"Mother! Why must you be so mean to Daddy!" Tamaki whined while he pouted on the floor, slamming his fists down childishly.

"Mother?" the twins chimed in amused unison before gulping at the death glare Kyouya was sporting.

The Ootori left the room without answering, leaving behind a pouting Tamaki and two bewildered Hitachiins. The twins shared a look that clearly communicated their similar thought, _What the hell has been going on at Ouran since we left?_

()

Kyouya stalked out of the abandoned Music Room 3 (which he found himself in often since his newfound friendship with a certain piano player) and toward the dorms, seeking solace in the solitude of his single bedroom; a perk of being a member of one of the most influential Mafia groups in Japan. He had only been at Ouran for a month or so but already the French blonde was grating on his usually patient nerves. He couldn't comprehend how one minute the seventeen-year-old could act calm and menacing like his fearful Suoh patriarch and then the next become a blubbering emotional idiot. Must be the French blood, Kyouya mused dryly as he entered the bedroom, making sure to close and lock the door out of habit.

His family wasn't the most respectful when it came to privacy among family members, his older sister being the worst offender; she genuinely believed anything involving her family was her business especially when Kyouya was involved. It annoyed him to no end, but a part of him felt fondness toward her overbearing antics, (though he would send anyone out to his family's firing range without a bulletproof vest on if they dared mentioned it).

As he thought of his sister's behavior, he couldn't help but think about his new "friend" Tamaki and how similar the two were in that aspect. The first week Kyouya arrived at the school and was introduced to the Headmaster's son, the blonde took to following the Ootori everywhere, even including the communal showers, much to the latter's annoyance. Hence another reason he took to locking his door. He wouldn't put it past the annoying prince to sneak in at night and cuddle with him as if he were Tamaki's precious teddy bear, Kuma-chan. Kyouya shuddered at the thought.

With a weary sigh, Kyouya sat down on his computer chair and opened his laptop, the light blue light emitting from the screen oddly comforting to the workaholic. Blinking his eyes to adjust, he immediately began reviewing the windows from search engine pages he was researching before Tamaki had insisted they relax in Music Room 3 together, claiming the brunette needed to stop locking himself up in his room all the time. Kyouya had taken a few calming breaths, remembered why he was at Ouran Academy in the first place and decided to reluctantly follow the blonde, leading up to their encounter with the twins.

At the thought of the twins, Kyouya smirked again as he began to click through the pages calmly, reading over information he had practically already memorized before sorting them into folders on his desktop. He sent one page to a folder titled **Suoh, Tamaki** and another to a different folder named **Haninozuka, Mitsukuni (Hunny)**. He stopped, however, at an article published a few months ago re-telling the events of multiple robberies over the past couple years. It had taken about a year for law enforcement to realize that the robber was not one person with teleporting powers but rather a set of identical red-haired twins (although in their disguises they were pink/blue-haired and girls... more on that later).

The older brunette's smirk widened as he looked over the three photos adorning the article, one of the twins in a courtroom during their trial, another a candid picture of them from a middle school yearbook before their "hard, criminal days" and the last a press shot of them outside the courthouse after their verdict of 'guilty' was released; they were interviewed for their reasoning behind the robberies and 'how could too intelligent boys with such promise be involved with such scandalous affairs'. The two boys stood side-by-side but it was obvious that Hikaru was subconsciously covering his younger brother, protecting him from the many microphones and ruthless reporters.

It was this last photo that caught Kyouya's attention the first time he had read through the article a couple weeks ago. The Hitachiin's were a well-known criminal family among fellow peers, but they hid it well from the public eye under the dazzling robe of the fashion world. The twins were the first to be publicly caught, much to peoples' confusion. Kyouya, however, found their last robbery a bit overdone, almost as if they wanted to be discovered but chalked it up to a hypothesis and nothing more. He had to admit to himself that he was surprised he would meet the twins so soon considering the sentence was supposed to last at least another six months for the sixteen-year-old troublemakers. Tamaki usually talked about them non-stop, particularly the loud one, and when word of their return caught wind, Kyouya immediately began his research, not liking being uninformed.

He always found himself coming back to this particular picture even when there was nothing else he could learn about the twins from the article. Hikaru, as expected, looked rather smug and unafraid as he was being interviewed, seeming as though he relished in the criminating spotlight. Kaoru, however, seemed shy and almost ashamed, a complete contrast to his overconfident mirror-image. The younger twin's golden eyes spoke another story entirely though. They held the intensity of a mastermind, a teen much too experienced in the ways of life hiding behind an innocent face. It was the image of those eyes that Kyouya found himself obsessing over each night before bed, to the point where they haunted him in his dreams. He wanted to read more secrets in those tombs of gold, decipher how someone who acted so meek could hold such power and strength.

When the twins arrived in Music Room 3 today, Kyouya had to fight everything in his being not to look up from his beloved notebook and find the orbs he could feel practically burning into him, begging him to look up. He had to remain uncaring, distant, cut-off from any attachments. It wouldn't do well to show the slightest interest upon first meeting Kaoru; he wouldn't allow the young redhead to hold such power over him when he didn't even know him. When he finally allowed himself to gaze into those eyes though, he thanked his family genes that he wasn't a blusher by nature. The fact that his breath caught momentarily was horrific enough for the normally controlled youngest Ootori.

Kyouya sighed as he sat back in his chair, removing his glasses and rubbing his temples roughly as he replayed the little scene in his head over and over. Everything he did was calculated, pre-meditated in his mind before it ever came to fruition. The exchange between the twins today, however smooth he had come off, was not. And that bothered him a bit. Well, actually it bothered him a lot.

After another deep breath and one last self-deprecating thought, Kyouya returned his glasses to his face and clicked out of the internet window featuring the twins before opening up a word document to begin his term paper on Leo Tolstoy's 'War and Peace', desparate for a distraction.

Kaoru wasn't a part of his father's original plan and Kyouya wasn't one to drift off course, but now that the redhead was within his grasp, Kyouya didn't see the harm in pursuing his interest in the mysterious twin further.

_This could be fun._

**_A/N: So what do you think? Yay? Nay? A lot of questions will be answered as the story moves along. The next chapter will describe more about what type of school Ouran really is as well as the type of students it inhabits. =) _**

**_Please review and give me some feedback!_**


End file.
